The United Kingdom
Background: After the blunders and pitfalls, the UK was somehow able to keep their empire together through the promises of making their territories dominions. The idea backfired as many by the UK this century have and now her dominions have too much autonomy and for the second time, the Empire is on the verge of collapse. This time with the Commonwealth of Free Nations as allies the Empires has agreed to protect each others’ in the case of a potential breakup. Even still the UK are barely grasping on to their decaying Empire. The Isles The British Isles were divided between the Dominion of Scotland (a Dominion of Britain) The Free State of Ireland and England. In 1916 the Irish declared independence from the United Kingdom and after unifying Ireland in 1919 they joined the Central Powers. The British would face the first battle on their own soil in the Battle of Irvine. After a successful diversionary tactic by the Germans in The Engish Channel. The Battle of Irvine would be a British victory after Scottish volunteers were sent in to relieve the siege. The Scottish victory showed Britain the power of Scottland. The Treaty of Rotterdam: On March 3rd, 1919 the Entente broke and signed an armistice with the Central Powers ending The Great War. After 2 years, the belligerents met in Rotterdam to secure a peace treaty. In The Treaty of Rotterdam, Britain would lose Egypt to the Ottomans and their islands in the Pacific Ocean to the Germans. The nation's military was restricted to 100k men, would have to partially disarm the navy and pay reparations for the war. This solution angered British politicians who argued that the navy is what kept Britain independent, but their criticisms fell on deaf ears. The 1920s The United Kingdom found itself in an unfamiliar place of being a secondary power to Germany, France, and the US. To combat the expansionism of the Germans and French the British and Americans formed the Commonwealth of Free Nations. They would soon let Spain, Portugal, Italia, Yugoslavia and Japanese Republic '''join the Alliance. The British also went through the process of giving more autonomy to their conquered lands. They would let Scottland become a dominion and give the territories of Newfoundland and Botswana to Canada and South Africa. The increase in dominions led to an economic boom as more people could be taxed. '''The Beginnings of Conflict On the 7th of May 1930, the British guaranteed the neutrality of Switzerland after French attacks and threats. Politicians hoped that this would make Petain (the French Emperor) stand down, but they were wrong as a day later the Empire of France sent an ultimatum saying that the country would have to succeed East Switzerland to the country or they would declare war. The United Kingdom told the Swiss not to accept and join the Commonwealth. The Swiss would not accept the ultimatum and instead join the Commonwealth of Free Nations. The War of French Independence would begin on May 21st 1930. Category:WW1